The 123s of Connor and Abby
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: Connor and Abby, from 1 to 25.
1. Chapter 1

_This tale is very much like my "ABCs of Connor and Abby", only this time with numbers! Many thanks to Prehistoric Cat, Casy Dee and Tay_21 for providing me with the prompts!_

1 True Love

"Goodbye, Buffy Summers. You staked many a vamp, but you also staked my heart with your quips and your high kicks," sighed Connor as he packed the DVD set into the moving box. "And goodbye to you Aeryn Sung. I'll miss your heart and your steely determination, but most of all I'll miss your tight leather trousers and your breasts." With a heavy heart he placed the second collection of DVDs in the moving box. "Oh Wonder Woman, you were one of my firsts. I'll always appreciate your sense of justice and let's face it, your mile high legs."

"Connor, honey, you're being weird," Abby said. She was sat next to him, helping him pack up his television and film collection. "We're moving house, not going to another planet. Besides, aren't you just going to unpack everything and meticulously divide it all by genre and then alphabetically? Stop acting like it's the end of the world because your precious fantasy women have to go in a box for a few days!"

Connor rolled his eyes at her and she punched his arm, but not too hard.

"Knock it off," Abby groused. "You're the one who said we'd need something bigger than the flat when we wanted to start having children." He mumbled something under his breath and she narrowed her eyes at him. "What was that?"

"I said, Abby you have nothing to worry about. I was just playing, you're my one true love, forever. These women all pale compared to you." He smiled at her, wide enough to show his dimple.

"Yeah, that's what I thought you said."


	2. Chapter 2

2 Inappropriate Places

"You okay?" Abby asked, giving Connor's back a rub. He nodded and wiped at his eyes, determined not to let anyone see that he was crying, except Abby of course. With Abby he could be vulnerable and feel safe. "It's days like this that make it hard, I understand. I'm barely holding it together myself."

He turned into her and wrapped her up in his arms, kissing her cheek. She returned his embrace and buried her face at his chest. "Too many close calls today," he whispered, holding her a little bit tighter. "I'm scared one of these days one of us isn't going to make it."

"Me too. If I lost you, I'd die. I know it. But we have to keep going, keep strong, and keep looking after each other."

"I love you Abby."

"I love you too, Connor. Don't let go for a few minutes, okay?"

"Never letting you go." They turned their eyes from the carnage as Becker divided his men into two groups - one to dispatch with the dead creatures, and the other to carefully and reverently tend to the dead people. This day would haunt all of them for a long time to come. There'd be post-traumatic stress, they all knew it, but they had to pick up the pieces and carry on.

Shopping centres, amusement parks, hospitals, they'd seen anomalies open just about everywhere, but never a place like this. It was supposed to have been safe. A small mid-week wedding at a church, turned into a massacre - at least the bride and groom had died together.

"Connor! Abby! We have to get a move on," Matt shouted at them from a distance. "Another anomaly's opened, Jess says it's near a school!"


	3. Chapter 3

3 Places Abby Let Connor Put It

"Yes! So yes!" With a smile, a few tears and the most heartfelt kiss they'd ever shared, Connor and Abby became engaged to be married. Hurriedly, even as they continued to kiss, Connor unstrung the leather cord around his neck, took his mother's wedding band and held up Abby's hand. With a little nod and a glad smile from her, he slipped it onto her finger. It was a symbol of their love and a promise for forever.

Time passed and Connor had to remove their ring from Abby's finger. She'd vowed to never take it off, but as her pregnancy had progressed, her fingers swelled and it began to cut into her skin. Fueled by hormones, she wept as he gently twisted it off. Connor kissed her and held her, and as he did so, tied a leather cord around her neck, letting their ring fall near her heart.

When the orders came that Connor was being sent to Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada to help set up a new ARC, Abby took him to their bed and made love to him to say goodbye. Afterwards, she slipped the leather cord from her neck and over Connor's head, putting their ring back where it had started from. It would help him to feel connected to her in the weeks they'd be apart. He promised to be home before the baby was born.

Connor reminded her that in a few short weeks all would be well - they'd have their firstborn in their arms and he vowed soon after that, he'd place their ring back in its rightful place.


	4. Chapter 4

4 Embarassing Moments

Abby was generally a free thinking girl. She understood that people who didn't have a significant other still got urges from time to time and needed to relieve the tension. In fact, she'd been single for quite a long while and had herself a little treasure chest with a few toys in it. She knew she'd have to make a changes when Connor moved in, but she hadn't truly realized just what that meant until she'd flounced into the bathroom after returning from a morning jog only to witness her new flatmate having himself a wank in the shower. He'd obviously not been in there long as there wasn't enough steam to obscure his naked body through the glass partition of the shower. She stood there with mouth agape watching was Connor stroked what was a rather hefty cock. His eyes were shut tight and he was completely in the moment. When he came with a groan and shot several streams of come on the tiles, Abby made a hasty escape so as not to be caught watching him.

She closed herself up in her room for an hour, keeping as silent as possible as she pleasured herself, thinking of Connor.

After that first time catching him in the shower, Abby wanted to see more of him. Late one night she awoke, unsure of what had roused her from sleep. When she heard a moan from up in the loft she knew what Connor was up to. She crept through the flat and up the stairs, eager to catch a glimpse of his gorgeous manhood. She wasn't disappointed. He lay naked on top of the covers with his long, thick cock in his hand. She got down low, obscuring herself as she observed. Soon enough her own hand was in her knickers. When Connor exploded, so did she, white hot pleasure coursing through her. When she came back to her senses she realized Connor could have caught her at any moment.

Once she was back her room, Abby fell asleep quickly, relaxed by her orgasm, and dreamt of making love with Connor.

Trying to catch Connor masturbating quickly became Abby's new obsession. Problem was, the first two times had more or less been accidents, and finding him a third time wasn't proving to be an easy task. She was terrified to admit that she'd developed feelings for him, therefore whenever they were together she was deliberately aloof or rebuffed his clumsy advances, which usually ended up with her hurting Connor's feelings. She was at war with herself - she wanted him, yet could not bring herself to go after him properly.

The third time was as if he'd been gift wrapped and presented to her. They'd had a harrowing anomaly call and nearly all ended up dead. Connor had saved her from the oncoming rampage of some dinosaur and when she'd been rolled beneath him and he'd shielded her body from danger with his, she'd nearly given in and kissed him. Back at home she'd put on her iPod and started pummeling her punching bag to work off the stress. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Connor moving towards the bathroom for a shower. Ten minutes later, she was stripping off her clothes and following after him. He'd been mortified when she came upon him, but when she'd stepped into the shower and replaced his hand around his cock with hers, all doubts on both sides evaporated.

As their love grew along with their passions, Connor and Abby became increasingly careless with where they made love, always allowing their carnal desires to override reason. Having Cutter and Stephen catch them in the back of her car when they were supposed to be watching a site for a suspected creature incursion was completely embarrassing, but Abby didn't care. Sure Connor was a bit of disaster, but he was a good man and she knew that in truth, she'd been waiting for him all her life.


	5. Chapter 5

5 Times Caught in the Act

The first time, Connor had only been trying to smooth the edges where the icing was particularly thick. He knew Jess was a perfectionist when it came to her baking, and he was sure she wouldn't want her birthday cake for Becker to look uneven. He looked left, then right, then gently with his finger...

"Connor!' Jess screeched. Connor jumped and inadvertently put his finger right into the cake.

"Um..." he stammered.

"You've ruined it! Hours! I spent hours making it perfect. Hours! How could you?"

Connor held up his ice and cake crumb covered finger and frowned. By way of their bedroom door Abby was smirking at him, shaking her head.

!*!*!

Abby fancied chocolate chip cookies, but when she went in search of a tray to place them on Connor moved swiftly from his spot and the couch and dove straight for the bowl. Abby sensed his approach and spun around just as he scooped up a large chunk of dough.

"Connor!" Abby shouted, holding the tray up as if to strike him down with it. He went to drop the dough back in the bowl but Abby glowered at him. "Don't you dare! Take it and leave. Just for that you're not getting any when they're baked!"

"Aw, Abby!"

!*!*!

Connor heard the cocking of a gun behind him and he stopped in the middle of what he was doing, which was stealing a spoonful of Becker's famous chick pea curry. Jess had organized a potluck at the ARC. Lester thought it ridiculous and wholly out of place given their jobs, but Jess was persuasive and usually always got her way.

"Back away Temple, and I won't shoot your balls off," Becker warned. "That needs to slow cook for another hour." Connor set the spoon aside and stood up straight. "Replace the lid." Connor picked up the glass cover to the slow cooker and covered the curry. "Go. Now."

Connor made a hasty escape, his stomach still growling.

!*!*!

The weekend was going beautifully. Connor was so pleased his mum and Abby seemed to really like each other. The two women were chatting away in the living room, getting on like a house on fire. Taking his fiancee home to meet his mum was a big deal. She was the only family he had besides Abby of course. He liked being back home, feeling the warmth and comfort of the place. He also liked his mum's cooking.

He tore off a piece of bread from the loaf his mum had baked and dipped it into the gravy that was bubbling away on the stove. The pot roast smelled divine and he just couldn't wait until dinner. He drenched the bread and brought the steaming morsel to his mouth.

"Connor Andrew Temple!" his mother gasped. He was so surprised that he burned his tongue from popping the bread in his mouth upon being caught. He started choking and fanning his mouth. Abby brought him a glass of water and he downed it all in one go. "He's worse than his father ever was!" his mum said to Abby.

"Tell me about!" Abby agreed, shaking her head at Connor. He had the sinking feeling his mum and Abby were going to be best friends.

!*!*!

"Ew, Connor, that's so gross!" Abby admonished. He'd been caught with the aerosol can of whipped cream Abby had bought for her morning waffles, filling his mouth with the sweetness. Connor felt shame for a moment, then looked at his woman and back to the can of whipped cream. He swallowed the mouthful and licked his lips. His hungry gaze raked over her body. He gave the can a shake.

"Abby, get your trousers and your knickers off. Get up on the counter and open your legs for me. Now," he growled.

Abby shivered at this command, feeling her sex flood with arousal.

"I said _now,_ Abby."


	6. Chapter 6

6 Times Abby Changed the Subject

Abby had nightmares. She ignored Connor standing at the top of the loft looking down upon her with concern as she went to the bathroom to splash cold water on her face. The next morning at breakfast he tried to broach the subject and Abby immediately changed the subject and the look in her eyes told him two things - she was angry, and she was terrified.

Her incidents were intermittent and it was weeks before she had another episode. This time he rushed downstairs to try and comfort her, but she yelled at him to back off and then accused him of having ulterior motives. They didn't speak at all come morning.

The same incident happened on and off as the years passed. One time he forced her to look at him and when she saw the pathos in his eyes, she clung to him and wept before she realized what she was doing and pushed him away, telling him she was fine, it was none of his business and what was he doing up so late anyways?

On their forth night in the Cretaceous, Abby sobbed, thrashed and cried out in her sleep. She fought Connor, denied the comfort he offered, but when he pointed out that she had no one else and no where to go, she relented just a tiny bit.

Three months into their exile, Abby had another nightmare, this time with words begging someone to stop hurting her. When Connor roused her she knew there was no turning back. She tried to brush it off, ask him if they needed water or provisions, but he went quiet and pensive, waiting for her to finally give in and tell him. He took her hands in his and brought them to his lips to bestow a kiss upon each. He looked her in the eyes and told her he loved her. Abby turned away from him and began to speak, finally purging a lifetime of fear, anguish and sorrow to the only man she'd ever trusted. She fell back asleep, this time in the circle of Connor's arms with her head upon his chest, feeling safe and loved for the first time in her life.

Things had changed between them, for the better. However, when Connor started teasing her about whether or not she loved him back, she changed the subject quite succinctly by suggesting they go skinny dipping in the nearby river.


	7. Chapter 7

7 Perfect Moments

"Our first kiss was number one of course," said Connor, putting his arm around Abby's shoulders and pulling her near. Abby smiled and made a noise in agreement before she yawned and closed her eyes. "That was our first perfect moment."

"Number two would've had to have been that night in the Cretaceous, where we made love for the first time," Abby murmured. "Being with you felt so right."

"Definitely. The moon was full and the stars were so bright. You looked so vulnerable beneath me... you'd surrendered completely. I knew then that you loved me."

"I was scared, but felt safe in your arms. For me, number three would've been when we got engaged, knew I had to be the one to ask you."

"Hey, I would've, eventually."

"Eventually. I wasn't ready to wait, not after what we'd just been through."

"In that case, the wedding's number four. Seeing you there in your dress, hearing you pledge yourself to me... I was on cloud nine! Still haven't come down from it."

"You better not ever. Our first night as husband and wife, everything was finally as it should've been."

"Agreed... it was a night of miracles wasn't it? Well, one miracle in particular."

Abby smiled and cuddled closer, leaning down to brush her lips across their newborn daughter's forehead. The baby cooed and snuffled against her father's chest. "So what's number seven?"

"Right here, right now."


	8. Chapter 8

8 Reasons Why Abby Loves Connor

Abby stroked her fingers through Connor's hair, loving how he verily purred at her attentions. Sweaty and naked together in the afterglow of making love, Connor nuzzled her breasts and dozed while Abby remained alert. Her body had been exhausted by him, but her mind was still sharp. So much had happened in the past few months, from coming home from the Cretaceous, to encountering Philip Burton and nearly having the world destroyed, to finding out Matt was the from future, pulling everything together to save the world and finally to getting engaged to the man presently snuggled against her body. Of course, then the King's Cross anomaly had buggered up their celebration, but finally now, in the dark of night, all was said and done and she had her Connor alone.

Abby continued to pet him and savour his warmth as she reflected. Connor was foolishly brave and fearless - he'd demonstrated that countless time. She loved him for being honourable. She loved him for his doleful smile and how much joy he clearly found in being loved by her. She loved him for his devotion to her, to Cutter's memory, to his work... though sometimes she wished he didn't give so much of himself to the anomalies. She was still afraid she'd lose him to them one way or another.

She loved him for the ways in which he made her feel safe. She'd never known that feeling until Connor. That was part of why she hated Burton so instantly, he'd threatened that. Being in Connor's arms, feeling his kisses, they were her sanctuary. She also loved the ways in which he made her body sing and her heart soar. He was an exceptional lover. She didn't mean to be shallow about it, but he really was incredible. She loved his intellect too. He may have had flights of fancy, but his mind had saved the world (she ignored the fact that it had also nearly destroyed it). She had no doubt Connor would one day solve the enigma of the anomalies.

Most of all, Abby loved Connor because he loved her. He thought she was the most perfect being in the whole world. He accepted her many faults and thought them beautiful because they made her who she was. As Abby drifted off to sleep she realized she had another reason to love Connor - she knew he'd be a wonderful father. She couldn't wait to tell him so come morning.


	9. Chapter 9

9 Times Connor Surprised Abby

It never failed to amaze Abby how Connor remembered their anniversaries. He marked the day of their first kiss by grabbing her as she walked the corridors of the ARC and snogging her breathless until her knees went weak and she nearly swooned. When he explained himself, she was overcome and kissed him back with equal passion.

Their return from the Cretaceous Era was particularly significant. He took her up to the roof of their flat one early morning and together they watched the sunrise as they spoke about their year alone together, remember the beautiful moments more so than the negative ones.

Remembering their wedding anniversary was simple enough. Connor was a sentimental romantic and always went over the top. Their evening consisted of dinner, conversation and making love until they'd exhausted themselves. It was the same every year without fail and they looked forward to it. However, the fact that Connor also treated her to the same on the day upon which they'd originally became engaged warmed Abby's heart beyond measure. Connor Temple was definitely a keeper.

There were more special moments to celebrate - the day they met and Abby adopted Rex, for example. There were the solemn ones too. A morning spent with Sid and Nancy would end at Nick Cutter's grave, the pair of them holding hands and giving thanks for their friend and mentor and all he'd meant to them. They paid homage to Stephen with a pint at the pub. And did the same to celebrate the day Danny came home for a second time.

He remembered everything, and Abby rather loved him for it. She lived in the moment and appreciated every second as it came, where as he remembered everything between them since The Forest of Dean. It was part of what made them a perfect match. They balanced each other.

When Connor came home from picking up dinner and presented her with a potted red Anthurium, she was delighted but confused. Connor never brought her flowers on account of how she hated seeing them wither and die. She much preferred something live that she could nurture, so that was what he always brought her as a special gift. Their conservatory was getting crowded, but she smiled at his present to her. Connor took the baby from her arms and kissed his little lips while Abby carried the tropical plant to its new home and found a spot for it. He followed after her and she kissed him sweetly when he joined her.

"Alright, tell me what day I've missed," Abby chided him, wrapping her arms around him and their son. Connor shrugged and tried to hide his smile. "Come on, out with it."

Instead of replying straight away, he leaned in and captured her mouth for a languid, soft kiss that left a warmth in her cheeks. "It's exactly one year ago today that we conceived Nick."

Abby gasped and looked down at the baby nestled between them, perfect in his repose, snuffling and curling his little fists around the blanket he'd been wrapped in. She looked up at her husband, but then paused. "You can't possibly know that!"

"Yes I can. Abby, when I held you afterwards while you slept and I just knew that it had happened. I felt him. Don't ask me how, but I did." She believed him completely. Of course he'd known. Connor always knew such things, the scientist who looked at the world through his heart.

Abby cupped his face in her hands and kissed him again and just like every day she spent with him, was grateful and humbled in the presence of his love.


	10. Chapter 10

10 Blows To The Head

_Author's Note: As I'm sure you'll be able to tell, this little ficlet became my full story "Scorpion On The Fox's Back"._

As the eyes and ears of the ARC, Jess tended to snoop where she shouldn't. However, she'd never regret her actions, not after what she'd seen this day. She'd been rather enjoying watching Abby tear into Philip Burton in the hallway outside his office. Connor was being worked to the bone and stressed beyond tolerance. Abby accused Philip of nefarious deeds under Prospero and its secrets. When Philip, with his smug grin and lecherous gaze, tried accusing Abby of just being jealous, the young blonde woman snapped and unleashed a new tirade on their boss. Jess cried out when she witnessed Philip's eyes darken and his fist fly, striking Abby across her cheek and sending her head into the wall.

Jess didn't hesitate and rushed to Philip's office, only to find Philip and Abby's unconscious body gone. After a frantic call to Connor's lab was placed, the entire team was gathered and they searched for Abby and Burton. Connor was beside himself with worry, especially after Jess showed him the CCTV footage.

There was no sign of them in the ARC, but there was no evidence they'd left. The last place to check was the panic room in the parkade. What Jess saw would haunt her for the rest of her days. Still unconscious, Abby lay on the floor nearly naked, dazed and confused from her blow to the head. Burton had his trousers down and was just removing Abby's knickers when Connor burst into the room. There was no holding him back. Connor saw red. He seized Burton and sent him flying into the wall. The older man knocked his head and was disoriented enough that he couldn't defend himself and Connor rained blow after blow into Burton's face, breaking his bones and bloodying him. Jess counted eight punches before the other men intervened. It took Matt, Becker and Lester to pull Connor away.

Abby cry of distress finally cut through Connor's rage. He clamoured over her and scooped her nude body up, taking them to the corner of the room and huddling with her out of everyone's view. As Burton was taken away, Jess gathered up Abby clothes. The two lovers clung to each other and wept and Jess' heart broke for them. Connor's litany of apologies and proclamations of love were countered by Abby with her own loving declarations and gratitude. Jess felt tears come to her eyes observing Abby and Connor cleave to each other so desperately. She left Abby's clothes nearby and made her exit, leaving them alone.

She had a few suggestions for the others regarding Burton's fate, mainly involving feeding him to the Smilodons in the menagerie.


	11. Chapter 11

11 Sunrises

Connor yawned and scratched his stomach as he aimlessly padded his way across the bedroom to where the newborn baby whinged and whimpered. Since they'd brought him home from the hospital eleven days passed, he'd wakened each morning just before dawn. He was a contented baby, not prone to loud squalls, but instead pined for his parents until one of them took him in their arms and tended to him. Connor staggered and leaned over the cot, scooping his little son into his arms and bestowing a kiss on his forehead and nuzzling the soft hairs atop the boy's head with his nose.

"Fresh nappy for you?" Connor asked as he took the baby across the hall to the nursery. The pair returned a short while later, the baby wrapped up in his blanket with his cheek to his father's heart, feeling it beat strongly under Connor's naked chest. The new father kissed the crown of his son's head and rubbed his back as he stared out at the horizon and the two met another sunrise together.

When he began to fuss and make sounds of a different kind, Abby awoke to his call. She rose from the bed and joined her family, easing the boy from Connor's protective embrace to nurse him. Connor's arms wrapped around them both and they closed into each other, feeling the love flow between them endlessly.

Abby sighed contentedly and smiled into rays of the new day's sun. She turned to Connor and they shared a kiss before together looking upon their perfect little boy, created and born out of pure love. They prayed every morning, every sunrise, would be this beautiful.


	12. Chapter 12

12 Sunsets

Abby looked too the west as the sun fell beneath the horizon. She'd been counting their days, just as she knew Connor had too. She'd watched twelve sunsets. She made another dash with her pencil on the page of her journal she'd designated for keeping a calendar, then stowed both away in her rucksack. She sat at the edge of the thicket they'd been bunking down in. Since recovering from his ankle injury, Connor had been reinforcing the twisted branches with what vines and debris he could find, closing in the gaps so they'd be obscured from the roaming predators. They slept in shifts, each on either side of their fire pit, Abby near the entrance and Connor with his back against the large tree in the middle. They'd managed to forage roots and bulbs for roughage and mercifully found that the nearby river was teeming with fish. They'd not starve.

The time for conversation about their situation had passed. There was nothing more to say. They were stuck alone together in a perilous world with no hope. She'd snapped at Connor more times this single day that she had the entire three years they'd known each other. She was tired, scared, frustrated and fed up. Connor had gone quiet on her and she was grateful for that. She looked back over her shoulder and frowned. He was huddled under his foil blanket and staring blankly into the darkness of what lay beyond their shelter. She observed as a single tear escaped the corner of his eye and trailed down his cheek, then under his chin.

She turned away quickly, a sudden queasy feeling turning her stomach. It hit her then, the fear she'd felt when he'd been knocked from the tree after the stun grenades had exploded. For a moment, she'd thought he'd died and she'd been utterly devastated. She shut her eyes tight and tried to push the truth away yet again, but this time she couldn't do it. The feeling was too strong. She loved Connor with the whole of her soul.

She made her choice then, rose from her spot and traversed the distance between them. She stood over him and he looked up at her, confused and even a little frightened. She huffed out a breath and pulled his blanket off him.

"Abby, what are you..." Connor protested.

"Just be quiet, you'll ruin things if you think about it too hard, and especially if you try and talk," she said back, then went down to the ground and cuddled up next to him, laying her head to his chest as her arms wrapped around his middle.

"Abby?"

"Hush. You take first watch." He was paralyzed and Abby rolled her eyes. "Put your arms around me, you nit, and tuck the blanket around us, it's cold." Connor did as he was told and as soon as his arms closed around her shoulders, she sighed contentedly and let herself drift off to sleep. She supposed she'd have to explain herself in the morning, but for right now she just wanted the quiet bliss of his embrace.


	13. Chapter 13

13 Miles To Go

"Daddy? Are we there yet?" Five year old Nicholas Temple asked from his secure spot on his father's back, arms wrapped around Connor's neck.

"No, son, little ways yet. Try and sleep, alright? Daddy's got you," Connor replied wearily. He put his gun in its holster for a moment and his EMD to the utility belt around his waist, to tighten the knot of the sash that supported his son and kept him fastened tight against his body. He looked to Abby who cuddled their infant daughter Jocelyn to her chest, named for Connor's mother. The baby was only four months old and already had seen too much death, too much suffering. Abby smiled for him and took his hand in hers. She leaned in and kissed their dozing son. "How's she doing?" Connor asked, trying to sneak a peak at his sleeping little girl where she was nestled in her sling, a blanket covering her.

"She's completely fine, Conn, don't worry. You're doing great. We'll be safe soon enough. I trust you," Abby replied, squeezing his hand. Connor nodded and sighed. They picked up their pace and began to walk a little faster. England had gone to hell. The conversion had happened after all and everything had collapsed - the government, the infrastructure, the influx of energy to power it all, and civilization as they knew it. The gravitational poles had reversed and chaos reigned. England's temperatures had begun to rise. The Northern Hemisphere was becoming tropical. The world fell into anarchy. People were murdered for what little they had. When it became obvious that the ARC could do nothing, as countless anomalies opened and creatures from all eras ran rampant, it had become every man for himself.

Connor and Abby had done the best they could, but in the end, they had to take care of themselves and their family.

Rex flew above, keeping watch on the road ahead, while behind him Connor pulled a wagon where Sid and Nancy snored peacefully and the family kept their meager supplies. They had a better chance on foot, travelling at night. They were less likely to be harassed or assailed that way.

They were in the home stretch now. They'd been on the road for weeks. Connor had killed many times over to protect his young family. His son had witnessed it.

They spied a road sign and shared a smile. Thirteen miles to Southsea in Portsmouth and the boat that would take them to the sanctuary the Isle of Wight had become. The government had evacuated its more important scientists, military specialists and some members of the Royal Family and their treasures to the isle. They'd wanted Connor to come straight away, promising to get Abby and the children to him later, but he'd refused to go without his family and their beloved pets. In the interim, rogues had infiltrated the ARC and Connor'd barely made it out with his life as well as Sid, Nancy and Rex. He got home and they'd set out as soon as possible.

Connor prayed that their journey would not be in vain.

As the sun rose, they reached the shore and Abby began to weep at the sight of the sailboat and Captain Becker awaiting them.

"Never gave up on you," their friend said as he embraced them and got them all into the boat. He'd been waiting the entire time, not willing to abandon the Temple family. After a tearful goodbye to Jess as he sent her on another transport with the Lester family, he'd stood his ground and fought off anyone who tried to take his safe passage.

By the afternoon they'd navigated the water between the mainland and the heavily guarded Isle of Wight. What awaited them was a paradise compared to what they'd left behind. The isle was running on solar and wind power and the scientists present were already working out how to use the data Lester had brought from the ARC to close the anomalies, use clean energy, help the world, restore order, and so on and so forth. They'd been waiting for Connor Temple to come and guide them.

Food was plentiful from both the soil and hydroponic labs, as well as the sea. The Temples were given a small house which they'd share with Becker and Jess and their little girl Sarah, who was just one year younger than Nicholas. They were allowed a few days to relax and adjust before work would begin. Nicholas played with Sarah. Connor and Abby made love for the first time since Jocelyn had been born and affirmed their bond, grateful to have survived another crisis together. There was hope again, for their family and for the world. It was like Matt had said, humanity could survive the conversion, they just had to learn how to thrive again. With Connor's genius, they would.


	14. Chapter 14

14 Times Connor Thought He Lost Abby

It was meant to be a day of fun, relaxation and just enjoying being a couple, but Connor felt the walls closing in and he became increasingly disoriented. He was lost, and he'd lost Abby again. They passed through each room and each time he became distracted be something he saw in one of the innumerable mirrors, turned to say something to Abby only to find her gone. She was always ahead or behind him, but never at his side when he reached for her hand. He kept searching for her as he passed through each of the rooms, counting fourteen so far. The reflective walls warped his senses and turned him about to the point where he didn't know which way was which, if he was coming or going.

His latent claustrophobia rose to the surface and suddenly Connor couldn't breathe. Dizzy and disoriented, he stumbled into the walls, the bright lights fading to dark as a menacing cackle echoed all around him. Lights flashed, blinding him and making him cry out. He fell to his knees and all around him where twisted visions of himself in nightmare form. He clutched his head, the room spun around and then just as suddenly as it had come on, the world around him froze.

Abby held her beloved's face in her hands, holding him still and forcing him to meet her eyes. He was covered in a cold sweat and there were tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Close your eyes, Connor," she bade. He obeyed and clutched her shoulders with bruising grip. "Hold on to me, I'll get us out of here."

Her arms closed around his waist and she drew him up to his feet. She supported him as they maneuvered through the labyrinth of the Hall of Mirrors at the Fair. It had been silly fun at first, and she'd played with Connor a bit, running away and hiding, only to pop up again. When they'd passed into the deepest part, where the lights dimmed and strobe came on accompanied by sound effects, Abby had wandered ahead, believing him to be following right behind her. When she'd heard his cries, she'd rushed back to him and found him in a terrible state.

The pair emerged into the bright summer's day and Abby immediately took Connor to a bench and sat him down. She dashed away to the concession and returned with a tall cup of soda with ice. He gulped down half of it as he panted for breath. She sat beside him and brushed his hair from his sweaty forehead.

"Sorry," Connor muttered, rather embarrassed.

"Don't be. I should've remembered you were claustrophobic," Abby lamented.

"It wasn't that... well, not entirely. Thought I'd lost you, didn't I?"

"Oh Conn, never." She took his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. "I think we've had enough, time to go home."

"We haven't been on the Ferris Wheel yet, you said it was your favourite ride..."

She shook her head and smiled. "It _was_, but not since I met you." She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "You're my favourite ride now and I'll not be happy till I've had a go, or three!" He chuckled and shook his head. "C'mon, take me home."

Connor smiled and kissed her cheek, appreciative of her efforts to make him feel better after his little episode. His lips ghosted across the shell of her ear, whispering something terribly naughty to her.

Abby giggled and pulled him to his feet, leading him out of crowds towards the path home.


	15. Chapter 15

15 Minutes To Save The World

"Up and at 'em you two!" Jess bellowed, pounding on their bedroom door. "Fifteen minutes till it's time to save the world again!"

"Urmph" Connor groused, further burying his face between Abby's breasts. Abby mumbled something and pulled the duvet over their heads. They tightened their tangled limbs around each other and tried to fall back asleep only for Jess to burst into the room two minutes later.

"Honestly, how did you ever survive a year in the Cretaceous Era being this lazy!" Jess exclaimed, kicking Connor's bare foot with the pointed toe of her bright pink pump. "Becker's running drills this morning and as part of the field team it's mandatory that you attend. If you're not up in five minutes I'm coming in here with a bucket of ice water!"

She pranced off, leaving the sleepy pair verily whimpering at the prospect of another of Becker's agonizing exercise programs.

"I miss the Cretaceous," Connor whined. Abby sighed and gave his bare arse a pat.

"Come on, we best get to it. She was serious about the water."

"No, want naked Abby cuddles."

She smiled and hugged him before extricating herself from his possessive embrace. Connor helplessly grabbed for her to pull her back into bed, but she slipped from his grasp. "Up, Connor. If you do it now, I promise I'll go down on you in the shower after Becker's puts us through our paces."

Connor was out of bed, dressed and in the car before Abby even had a chance to brush her teeth.


	16. Chapter 16

16 Scoops of Ice Cream With All the Toppings

"You're insane, Connor. You know this, right?" Abby asked, shaking her head in disbelief and at the massive dessert her boyfriend had assembled.

"C'mon, Abbs! A year, a whole year we've been without ice cream!" Connor grinned as he upended another scoop of sprinkles on top of the monstrosity in Jess' salad bowl.

"Connor, you've got sixteen scoops of four different kinds of ice cream! Peanuts! Pineapple! Cherries! Whipped cream! Chocolate chips! Butterscotch! Caramels! Oreo cookies!"

"And pistachios!"

Abby rolled her eyes and looked at her own two meager scoops of ice cream with only peanuts and a little caramel sauce. She was just as eager as her love to indulge, but she knew Connor's eyes were much bigger than his stomach. She hoped Jess had some antacids in the medicine cabinet.

The pair settled on the sofa and Connor put on a DVD to watch before diving into his dessert.

Three hours later, Connor was bent over the loo, hurling up a few pounds of ice cream and all its toppings. Abby left him to his misery and waited until she heard the shower running before venturing into the bathroom. He stood under the cool spray of water, shivering as he brushed his teeth. Abby tried very hard to suppress her laugh and more or less succeeded. Connor groaned and clutched his stomach.

"Serves you right," Abby said softly as she came closer.

"M'all jittery, shaking, feel horrible," Connor lamented.

"Sugar crash, my love."

"I want to die!"

Abby shook her head and reached for a towel. "Come on, let's get you in bed. I'll make you a nice cup of ginger tea to help settle your stomach."

A short while later Connor was whimpering and holding back tears. He had a terrific headache, a belly ache and was feeling very sorry for himself indeed. He felt woozy and twitchy from his body's rejection of the sugar and was eternally grateful for the sharp ginger tea Abby had made for him. She sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed his thigh through the duvet.

"Thanks," he mumbled. "Feel a right fool, don't I?"

"But a lovable fool. Everything in moderation is the key."

"Well, not everything!" He reached for her hand and deftly shifted it to the spot under where under the duvet lay his cock. Abby rolled her eyes, but still gave him a little squeeze.

"I swear the only thing that's bigger than your appetite for food is your appetite for sex! I thought you had a headache."

"Maybe it'll help? Move the blood from me head to..."

"Well..." Abby replied, tugging the covers away. "I didn't have any whipped cream on my ice cream so..." She winked at him and descended.


	17. Chapter 17

17 Steps

Connor hovered worriedly, hands at the ready while Abby knelt at the other side of the room with her arms outstretched. Little Sarah wavered and staggered with each of her first steps, but with mummy cuddles as her goal and reward, she concentrated and kept herself upright. One, two, three, all the way to seventeen, the littlest Temple took her time and reached her mama with a proud-of-herself giggle as she collapsed against her mother.

Daddy was with them a moment later with kisses and smiles and Sarah squirmed and laughed as they tickled her and blew raspberries on her cheeks. Connor lifted her up in the air and stood her up on his stomach. Abby lay her cheek to her husbands and together they looked up at their little wonder, their beautiful child who'd come into the world with all the fury and commotion of a T-Rex. She was the light of their lives and their reward for years of strife, danger and sacrifice.

Exhausted from her efforts, Sarah plopped herself down on Connor's stomach and sighed. Abby laughed, then turned to Connor for a kiss, a mutual understanding passing between them. It had all been worth it.


	18. Chapter 18

18 Connors

_Author's Note: This one's a little post-script to Prehistoric Cat's Triptychverse tale "Eighteen" in which Eye Patch and Connor gifted their lovely wife with that 18 Connor orgy she daydreamed about in the original "Cloudy With A Chance Of Connors". "Eighteen" can be read on the Livejournal community Conbykink. Look under the tag for "author: prehistoric cat"._

Abby whimpered as she took a seat at her desk in her botany lab. It was Monday morning and she knew she probably should've taken a sick-day. Her entire body ached from head to toe, especially in certain places. She was covered in bruises and her muscles were strained. The weekend had been one she'd never forget. It was a one time, special gift from her beloved husbands. It had been debaucherous and sinful, but utter nirvana from the moment the orgy had started until the last of the inter-dimensional Connors had been sent home. Eighteen Connors had worshiped and used her body, bringing her to the peak of ecstasy over and over again. They'd done everything imaginable and Abby had been treated like a Goddess.

However, now that the weekend was over, she knew she was far from having recovered. She'd had some sort of sex with each Connor more than once. She couldn't even begin to enumerate how many times she'd actually taken one inside her. At least enough that just breathing made her twinge with pain. She had no regrets, but coming to work probably wasn't the best idea. That morning she'd caught her husbands bristling with pride at how slowly she moved about the flat, and wiped the smug looks from their faces with a single narrow-eyed glare. Her boys were very bad ones indeed, but she loved them.

She wondered absently if they could handle eighteen of her dopplegangers. She very much doubted it.

"Abby? You okay?" came Sarah's concerned voice at her door.

Abby looked up and tried to straighten her back, but winced and remained in a slouch. "Oh, fine," she replied, unconvincingly.

"Are you hurt? You weren't moving so great when you arrived this morning."

"Few strained muscles, that's all. Tried this new boot camp work out. It was murder!"

"I've heard of those. I'll stick to my yoga and pilates, thank you very much! Were you at it all weekend?"

"Oh about... um... nine hours or so. Don't think I'll go again though, just too much."

Sarah cringed, agreeing with her friend. "You're welcome to come to my yoga class tonight, might help you limber up"

"Thank you, but I think I need to take it easy for a week or two."

"Alright, the offer stands. Tell those husbands of yours to give you some tender, loving care."

Abby smiled. "I will. Thanks Sarah."

With a nod, Sarah left her in peace. Ten minutes later however her sweet men stood in the doorway, smirking at her. She knew what they were after, but there was no way she was giving in, otherwise she'd never get back to fighting form. She stood up and gingerly padded her way across the lab. She kissed each man in turn, then put a hand to their chests and pushed them away, closing the door behind her. She loved them dearly, but even she knew her limits.


	19. Chapter 19

19 Painful Moments

Connor was an idiot. An insanely heroic idiot. It had been a run of the mill anomaly call in the beginning. Becker's men sanctioned off the area. Matt and Abby searched for signs of creatures while Connor locked the anomaly. It was eerily quiet until Connor heard a something similar to wind blowing through the leaves. He had no clue what it was, nothing he'd ever seen in the fossil records. It was the size of a car and moving swiftly in the direction of where Abby had turned. He was off like a shot, foolishly forgetting his EMD, only concerned with reaching Abby.

She had no clue what was occurring when Connor wrapped his arms around her from behind. He made a low, guttural sound and his body jolted following the sound of what she thought was arrows flying through the air. What followed immediately after was a flurry of EMDs being fired and the heavy thunk of the creature hitting the ground. Abby was released and Connor fell forwards.

She screamed. The creature's barbs stuck out from her fiancee's back down to his thighs. Twelve inches long and sharp as spears, Connor was paralyzed with them embedded in his flesh. When they tried to move him he howled in agony. Tom Reardon, the ARC's resident medic was brought to the scene and Abby lay herself down to the ground and faced her love as he struggled to breathe through the pain, his face red with tears streaming down his face.

They locked eyes and she took hold of his hands. Much like an acupuncturist's needles, the barbs tweaked and spasmed multiple nerves in his body. Abby began to weep with him as one by one each of the nineteen the barbs were removed. Connor groaned and cried out in obvious, excruciating pain. His entire body trembled violently, but he kept his eyes locked with hers.

When all was said and done, he finally passed out. It was determined that there was no poison involved, but Connor was taken to hospital and started on rounds of antibiotics and other meds as a precaution. Abby stayed with him.

When he finally opened his eyes hours later, she was with him still. She admonished him for his bravery, but he simply shrugged, promising he'd do it no differently a thousand times over. He loved her and would sacrifice himself again and again to keep her from harm. Abby didn't quite know how to respond, feeling just as strongly about him. She kissed him, promised him forever and held him while he slept.


	20. Chapter 20

20 Times Abby Wiped Away Connor's Tears

1. "Abby, Abby, you have to stay awake. Trust me, I know about concussions! Don't go to sleep, sweetheart, stay with me! The medics are on their way. Please!"

2. "I, Connor Andrew Temple, take you, Abigail Sarah Maitland to be my wife..."

3. "Pregnant? Baby? I'm gonna be daddy? Abby, I love you!"

4. "We have a girl! It's a girl! She's so beautiful, she's perfect! Just like her mum..."

5. "Just gotta keep faith, love. Her fever will break. The doctors are doing everything they can. We'll not loose our girl. I promise!"

6. "I didn't think it would hit me this hard, y'know? Rex was always yours. Didn't think he did much more than tolerate me. I guess it was just his time... but I'm _really_ gonna miss him, Abbs."

7. "What... what do you mean another baby? Really?"

8. "Must've been out of me head, thinking I could out run a raptor. M'sorry, love. I don't want to go... but... but I'm not sure I'm gonna make it. If it's a boy... call him Nicholas, okay?"

9. "Y'know, for a while there, I didn't think I'd get to meet our boy, but you gave me strength. I'll always come back to you and our childrem. Here, think he's ready for his first feed."

10. "God, Abby, so good... don't stop, love... almost there... Abby!"

11. "For a minute there, I thought it was you n' the children! The SUV was demolished and the crash was on the route you always take to come to the ARC. Stupid bastard in that lorry! They all died... thank god you couldn't find Nick's stuffed T-Rex."

12. "I love watching them sleep, y'know? So innocent, perfect, like there's nothing bad in their world. Thank you, love, for our family."

13. "It's over, Abby. No more anomalies, no more creature incursions, no more danger. It's taken fifteen years, but I've kept the promise I made to Cutter as he died. I figured it out. Do you think he'd be proud of me?"

14. "Here I thought you'd been the one in a state, instead it's me. Our little girl's not so little anymore, is she? Off to Uni, and in a couple of years Nick'll be gone too. What are we going to do with an empty house?

15. "Ben's a good man, isn't he? I mean, he'll take good care of our girl, won't he? I'm so nervous. I know all I've got to do it walk her down the ailse... but... but how do I give her away?"

16. "You can beat this, Abby, I know it. Cancer isn't what it used to be. They can practically cure all of them now. They've caught it early... you'll not... I mean, you won't... oh god, Abby, love, I can't lose you!"

17. "I love watching with the twins, you're such an amazing grandmum. Hard to believe our baby has babies, isn't it?"

18. "Happy fiftieth anniversary, Abby. I love you more today than I did the day we were married, and that's saying something!"

19. "Please, not yet, it's too soon, Abby. It's not enough, we've not enough time together. Don't go! Don't leave me all alone!"

20. "Hush now, Connor, no more tears. We're free. There's no death here, only life. I know you didn't want to leave the children, but they'll be fine. They have love, they have their own children. We only have to think about each other. We'll be together, young and strong like when we first met, and we'll never be separated again. Here, it really is forever. You n' me."


	21. Chapter 21

21 Times They Forgot They Were In Public.

Abby had always wanted to visit the South Pacific and Connor thought their honeymoon the perfect opportunity. They chose Rarotonga because it was remote but still built up enough to accommodate modern amenities. They had two weeks to bask in their love for each other and the glory of the tropics. After one week of carnal bliss spent mostly in their hotel room making love, they ventured out. They hired a local fisherman to take them island hopping for the day.

There were a series of small ones a few hours travel from their bigger island and it was a perfect plan, save for the appearance giant great white shark that capsized the boat and devoured the Captain and the Skipper both as Connor and Abby swam with as much speed as they could muster towards the closest island. They barely made it to shore before the monster finished his meal and could decide to go after them. They lay in the sand clinging fiercely to each other, both in tears and lucky to be alive.

Connor'd had the foresight to hold on to his rucksack so they had a few supplies to go on as they began their exile on the deserted island. After their year in the Cretaceous he simply thought it prudent to pack one equipped with things like a hunting knife and a first aid kit. Abby rewarded him with a kiss, and then a little something more. They built a fire pit, a shelter and found coconuts and bananas to eat. All things considered they were in good shape for survival. They didn't expect to be stranded long. The ARC would know they were missing within a few days.

Their first week alone was spent carrying on with their honeymoon. The found a spring with fresh water. There were more varieties of fruit to be had and making love frequently became their primary activity. By the time they entered their second week, they began to grow concerned. There hadn't been another boat the entire time they'd been stranded. Nor had there been any airplanes or helicopters in the skies. They got serious then and started making preparations for being stuck alone together for an indefinite amount of time.

Connor mused that their predicament was something out of Robinson Crusoe or Treasure Island. Abby likened it more to the dreadful film The Blue Lagoon. They had already stopped wearing clothing after all. They'd make the best of a _much better than being stranded in the Cretaceous_ situation and hope for a rescue.

More time passed and though their time together was wonderful, they grew concerned they'd never be found.

On their twenty first day on the island, they walked hand in hand back from the shallows where they'd caught a huge fish for dinner They came around the corner of a grouping of palm trees into a throng of British Naval officers gathered at their camp. Connor quickly ushered Abby's nude body behind his and obscured his manhood with the Orange Roughy. Abby hugged Connor around his middle and kissed his shoulder as Becker smirked at them and explained all the trouble they'd gone through to find them.

The honeymoon was over, but they'd remember their time with the same fondness they did of their quiet moments in the Cretaceous. Becker handed them their clothes and they dressed, then spared a fond look back at their camp and island, sad to leave, but happy to get back to their lives.


	22. Chapter 22

22 People Who Made Impacts

"Again? Seriously?" scoffed Connor as he emerged from his lab and into the main hub.

"Yes, seriously!" Jess exclaimed, tossing a black box and comm piece in his direction. "And the anomaly's already closed, so this is a corral and containment mission!"

Connor ran as fast as he feet would carry him and leapt into the ARC vehicle just as it was pulling away from the building.

"Nice of you to join us," Abby teased as Connor leaned over to bestow a kiss on her cheek.

"Wouldn't miss it!" he replied, settling his hand on her thigh. Abby placed her hand atop his and they shared a smile. Their wedding was only a couple of weeks away and they couldn't wait to be married.

"Jess! What can you tell us?" Matt asked over the comm system, deftly maneuvering the SUV through the streets of London.

"I'm calling in reinforcements!" Jess explained. "The mammoth is creating absolute mayhem! It's over turning cars! People are running for their lives! It's pandemonium!"

"Don't understate the situation, Jess," Connor deadpanned.

Jess hadn't been exaggerating, the scene was absolute chaos. There were collisions involving at least twenty-two cars, and there'd certainly be more if the Colombian Mammoth continued on its rampage. Becker got the ARC transport lorry in position and after several harrowing moments the team managed to direct the wayward creature into the hold using low level pulses with their EMDs to direct it. Once inside, Abby shot it with several tranquilizers until it finally passed out.

"Huh," Abby mused, a sly smile forming on her face.

"What, love?" Connor asked, snaking his arm around her waist and placing his hand on her hip.

"It's a female. I wonder if Monty would like a girlfriend?"

Connor grinned. "Hopeless romantic, aren't you?"

She turned to him and they shared a passionate kiss.

_Five years later..._

"Mummy! Mummy! Effalent! Effalent!" The little girl exclaimed from her position sitting on her daddy's shoulders. The excited three year old bounced and clapped as Connor held firm to her ankles. Beside them walked Abby as she lead her family to the edge of the enclosure which included several hundred acres where various herbivores roamed freely. The ARC Sanctuary had been the culmination of several years of hard work for Abby and was her pride and joy. "Where's baby?"

"Hiding behind her mum, see?" Connor spoke, pointing out to where Sheila the Colombian Mammoth and her mate Monty hovered over the newest member of their family. Attracted by their familiar humans, the trio trundled over towards them. The baby suddenly ran ahead of its parents, chubby and covered with fur, trumpeting all the way. The little mammoth stretched its trunk up to the observation platform and met the tiniest Temple's hand, snuffling all over it. Her daughter giggled and Abby felt a great swell of love for her family as well as for the other one she'd helped begin. It was a fortuitous day that the anomaly had opened for a second time on the M-Way. She wrapped her arms around her husband's waist and felt tears come to her eyes as she observed Sheila and Monty entwine their trunks and lean against each other - both families were complete.


	23. Chapter 23

23 Centimetres

_Author's Note: Yeah, like I wasn't gonna go there!_

Connor was the last to leave the ARC's locker rooms, feeling rather confused and little hurt. Fortunately, be brightened when Abby emerged from the womens' opposite him. Her hair was still wet and she looked flushed and fresh. She smiled at him and then it faded when she noticed the worried look on his face. She reached out and grasped his hand in hers.

"Conn? What is it?" she asked, concerned.

"I did okay today, didn't I? Didn't screw up? Or put anyone in danger?" he asked.

"No, of course not, you were brilliant," Abby assured. The reason everyone had taken to the showers after the latest anomaly call was because the creatures that had come through were heinous giant worms that left the team covered in slime. They'd all been desperate to get clean. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's weird. Me n' the others were all in the showers, talking about nothing in particular, then everyone went silent on me. It was unnerving. They wouldn't meet my eyes. I asked what the problem was and they all left as quickly as possible. I must've done something wrong or something to offend them, but I can't think of what it was." He frowned and Abby couldn't hide her smirk.

"You were all naked together, right?"

"Abby why are you thinking about me naked with other blokes?"

"Come with me." She took him by the hand and led him through the ARC into her lab attached to the menagerie. Connor was confused until she began undressing.

"Abby? Sex? Now? Here?" he questioned.

"Yep. Take your clothes off and lay down on the table." Connor did as he was told, rather thrilled to be having an afternoon tryst in the ARC. Abby joined him on the cold metal surface and closed both her hands around his cock, working it until he was fully hard. She positioned him at her entrance and gingerly took him down one inch at a time. She whimpered and shivered as he stretched her open with his thick girth, her hands on his chest to steady herself. She worked herself down on his length slowly, allowing her body to adjust one inch at a time. Connor had learned he needed to be patient and let Abby set the pace. After a few minutes she was fully seated, with tears prickling at the corners of her eyes and her stomach muscles rippling with tension. She was breathing heavily, gasping for each breath.

"Sorry, love," Connor whispered, his hands massaging her thighs.

"Don't apologize, it's incredible, you're incredible. It's just... you're really big, Connor. Even after all this time, it's still a bit much for me, but I love it. I really love it." She began to move atop him, her hips making slow circles. Connor moved with her, his hands roaming all over her body. "In case you haven't figured it out, this is why they all went quiet on you. They were jealous."

"Jealous? Of me?"

"Of the size of your cock, sweetheart."

"Oh... oh! Is that so?" He grinned and waggled his eyebrows at her and thrust up into her none too gently. Abby let out a mighty yelp and began to ride him, moaning wantonly.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Meanwhile, Jess watched the goings on in Abby's lab through her fingers. She was mortified, yet couldn't look away. She was hypnotized at the sight of Abby riding Connor like a pony. Soon she was joined by the rest of the team and they watched the show on CCTV.

"That's incredible!" Jess exclaimed. "Look at the size of him! How does she manage? Wow... just wow."

The other men grumbled and exchanged pitiful looks between each other before walking away, feeling wholly inadequate.


	24. Chapter 24

24 Hours Of Terror

"_24 Hours Of Terror,_ are you ready?" Connor asked to his gathered friends with a giant grin plastered on his face. Abby bit her tongue as she set the bowls of crisps, popcorn and cheese curls on the coffee table before returning to the kitchen to fetch Connor and his friends their first round beers. She was indulging Connor and playing nice with his old school chums. Duncan she knew and tolerated fine since he'd cleaned up his act. He was taking care of himself and showered daily. He'd also moved into a proper flat and gone back to Uni thanks to Connor's encouragement. The others she'd never met until this afternoon. They were called Sheldon, Harold, Rajesh and Jonathan. They were all scientists of one kind or another but unlike Connor, hadn't grown out of their comic book geek phase. The movie marathon on the telly, twenty four hours straight of classic horror films, was Connor's opportunity to show his old friends how well he was doing for himself. Abby had even worn a top that showed some cleavage just so the others could see how hot a girlfriend Connor had. Fiancée, she amended, she and Connor were engaged now. They had a new flat and were finally getting things together for a long and happy life together.

As the first film began, something dreadful and cheesy from the 1960s about giant ants from space, Abby ensconced herself beside Connor and cuddled close with her head on his chest. She made a show and sighed concededly rather loudly and threw her leg over Connor's and snaked her hand up under his shirt to rub his bare stomach. Connor grinned like a fool and wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. She heard him whisper that he loved her and Abby smiled.

Abby dutifully cleaned up the pizza boxes some twelve hours later. Connor gave her arse a pat, just to show off, and she let him. She knew it was important to him to impress his friends. They were on the seventh film and it had just gone midnight. There was another twelve hours to go and Abby was growing weary. Where the boys had the energy to watch film after film was beyond her. She'd gone out with Jess for a while, just to get away. Abby leaned over the back of the couch and kissed Connor's cheek. "I'm going to bed," she yawned.

"Ok, night Abbs!" Connor replied, quickly turning around and pulling her near. He planted a huge wet open mouthed kiss to her neck. All his friends were drooling. Abby indulged him and moaned appreciatively. Connor released her and sat back down, grinning like a Cheshire Cat. Abby rolled her eyes and went to bed.

At four-thirty in the morning Abby was shaken from sleep by a mighty roar. For a split second she was gripped with an awful terror, flashing back to their time in the Cretaceous. As soon as she realized the noise was coming from the television, she let out a sigh of relief. She turned over, subconsciously reaching for Connor, then realized he wasn't beside her. She got her breathing under control and tried to go back to sleep. After an hour to no avail, Abby decided she'd had enough. She'd been happy to put up with Connor's friends and the endless movies, but after nearly eighteen hours she couldn't stand it any longer.

She wanted peace and quiet and a cuddle with her fiancé. The way Abby saw it, there was only one way to clear them out and still save face. She flipped off the duvet and pulled on her robe. She padded out to the living room and went and stood in front of the television.

"Um, Abby, love, you're sorta blocking the television," Connor said.

"I know. It's gone five in the morning."

"Um... but it's Attack of the Killer Tomatoes."

"Connor? I'm pregnant. I'm having your baby. You're going to be a father." She nodded at him and left, going back to bed. She had meant to tell him over a romantic meal, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Ten minutes later, Connor was crawling into bed with her. He molded himself to her back and she smiled when his hand came to rest on her abdomen. The flat was silent, the others had all left. Abby lay her hand over his and he snuggled close, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck. Abby relaxed and they were both asleep in minutes.


	25. Chapter 25

25 Orgasms

The back of Connor's head hit the tree's trunk and he groaned. He barely had the strength to move his arms from Abby's waist to wipe away her tears. Still seated astride him, naked and with his half hard cock still inside her, she was sobbing in the aftermath of her orgasms. Her hips still jerked and swiveled atop him as she continued to draw out her pleasure from him. Six months into their being stranded in the Cretaceous Era, Abby finally had a good idea of when they could be together without her falling pregnant. That morning had been their first time making love, and they hadn't stopped since. It was now well past dawn and though it was summer, they kept the fire going. Consequently, in addition to the sweat generated by the frenzy of their coupling, the fire kept them hot. They were lightheaded and exhausted, but their passion didn't ebb.

Abby finally came back to herself she eased off him, crying out at the loss. His semen streamed down her inner thighs and tears tracked down her cheeks. She was blissed out and overwrought and as she slid down his body to suck her juices and the last of his come from his cock, it seemed she still wanted more. When she'd finally taken the last from him, she crawled back up his body and collapsed on his chest, cleaving to him and whimpering.

Connor wrapped his arms around her soft, warm body and he kneaded her flesh, still in want of her himself.

"This is the happiest I've ever been," Connor whispered.

"That just cause you're drunk on orgasms," Abby replied, licking the sweat from the dip at his clavicles. "God, Connor, I've never come so much in my life. Had I know years ago that you were hiding something the size of a raptor in your trousers, we'd have been doing this since day one."

"All you had to do was ask, love. I'd have been your willing slave."

"Much like you are now. Can you get it hard again? Want more... need more..."

"You're insatiable, woman. Gimme a few, yeah?" Abby nodded her head and kissed, hot and open mouthed, over his throat. "Can I ask a question?"

"Fire away..."

"Multiple orgasms in the female of the species..."

Abby laughed. "Of which you've given me today, this last time in particular. What's your question?"

"Well, um... forgive me, cause as you know you're my first, but how can you tell when it's... um... multiple n' not just, you know, one big one?

"Oh Conn, I love you! You're ridiculous, not to mention adorable." She looked up at him and smiled indulgently. "Well, it's like this. I reach orgasm and then just when I feel it fadding away, it suddenly kicks up a notch and starts again... but then if it doesn't die away after that, it'll suddenly become more intense, more powerful and starts up again only bigger and better. Then sometimes it keeps going up and up. It can be painful, but in a pleasurable sort of way. Then, just when I think it's gonna kill me it rolls into another... then another and soon my entire body feels like its on fire. I can't breathe, can't see, can't hear, all I feel is pleasure and it feels like it's never going to stop. I think I lose my mind for a little while. I've never experienced them until today with you."

"No?"

"No. Definitely never had it this good. You're beyond amazing... lover."

Connor smoulderered and gave her arse a squeeze. "So did you count how many you had this last time?"

"Mmm hmmm... tried to, I think I had thirteen."

"Oh... that's it?"

"Connor! I damn near passed out. What how many were you thinking?"

"I think, love..." He lifted her up and set her back down on his new erection, making her cry out at the sensation of being stretched so wide again so soon. He took hold of her hips and began to manipulate her body, building her up again. "That I'll not be satisfied till you have twenty five. At least."

Abby shuddered and whimpered. She wasn't sure she could survive that many with her sanity still intact, but it seemed she had little choice as she felt the stirrings of another huge orgasm burning inside her already.

The End


End file.
